100 Seddie Words
by Adnama19
Summary: A challenge given by MackenzieGirl. 100 Seddie drabbles with 100 random words! Please read and review! Enjoy. : Rating will waver between K plus and T, depending on the content I post.
1. Kittens

**A/N**: So I saw this awesome 100 Word Challenge, via MackenzieGirl, and decided to try it. In lieu of my AWESOME 100 reviews on iBet Sam, I decided it was time to try one of those 100 word things. So yup. :)

Oh yeah, and I'll try to post as often as I can. Some days, you might get four, some days you will get none. All depends on my homework, and considering my private school likes to SQUISH ITS STUDENT'S BRAINS, we get like four hours of homework a night. Ugh. And most likely expect these stories on the weekend, mmk?

Love to all. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own iCarly, nor the characters, nor PETA. :) Oh yeah, and all of them are like, 16/17ish. Mmk? Like, junior or senior year of high school.

**First Word: Kittens**

"Sam, no—"

"Benson, will you shut up?" Sam growled, yanking the forks from my hand.

"No, you _will not_ eat kittens for breakfast, it's just not right!"

"It's fine, people used to do it all the time," she shrugged, plopping down on Carly's vinyl chair.

"Yeah, like _cave_men. Thousands of years ago. And they were like, _panthers_."

"So? Same thing."

"Not really."

"BENSON! I. SAID. BE. QUIET. You will do as I say."

"Puckett, you can't do this, it's not right!" My voice dwindled off as she reached into the box on the floor, and pulled out a suspiciously furry creature that was meowing piteously. An evil glint in Sam's eye flashed as she set the kitten down on the plate. It's tiny little paws slid on the plate as a low chuckle escaped Sam's throat. She raised her fork, and—

"Okay, we're all good here." Carly set down the camera, flipped a switch, and walked over to us. "Sam, personally, I think that's a little too graphic for our viewers. I mean, eating kittens? We want to _encourage_ viewers to watch, not make them want to call PETA."

I nodded my approval. "Carly's right. I mean, what in hell made you suggest this?"

She shrugged as she grabbed the remote control stuffed animal and flipped the switch, turning it off. "I dunno, I've always wanted to try a cat. They seem meaty."

"This is just weird, even if it is for our teenage segment," I started, as Spencer ran into the room.

"SAM, YOU MAY NOT EAT KITTENS IN MY HOUSE!" He panted, clutching his chest with one hand and a box of Kleenex in the other.

"She's not. It's for our teenage segment." Carly said bluntly, shrugging.

"Your what?" Spencer deadpanned, staring at us.

I proceeded to explain. "There's this new section of the website I created, with the girls and I just doing really random dares and weird stuff. But like, older, more advanced stuff. Innuendo jokes. Horror commercials. Creepy stuff. Remember? We came up with that idea last year, but we just now implemented it into the website. And that proving your age and all that? Remember? We told you two days ago."

Spencer stared at us blankly. "Oh," he said quietly, looking at Sam.

"So...she's not gonna eat a kitten?"

I smirked and stuck my hands into my pockets, giving Sam a sly look.

"No," Carly sighed, pushing Spencer out of the room, "She won't, don't worry."

"Mmmm...okay," Spencer said, with a guarded tone, "Just make sure we don't have a repeat of last week. Okay?"

Carly nodded solemnly as I slipped Sam a high-five.

I'm pretty sure none of us will ever forget last week.


	2. Muffins

A/N: Word two. Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer**: No, don't own anything.

* * *

**Word Two: Muffins**

"No, no, it's _like_ Cupcake Slam but it's with _muffins_. See?" Sam held up a small, smushed muffin and shoved it in my face. Carly giggled.

"Okay—okay, I see, I get it," I protested, pushing her hand away from me.

"Do you wanna play?" she inquired, staring at me.

I shrugged. What was there to lose?

Ooooh, bad choice on my part.

Sam smirked and grabbed a muffin, as did Carly.

I was not liking their evil smiles, their chuckles. No, I'm not too comfortable with those.

"MUFFIN SLAM—oh, wait, I have to think of something more original...hmm...how about Muffi-rama? Wow. Is _that_ overused...hmm..." Carly gave a look of exasperation at Sam as she continued to think. "Maybe—oh, wait, no...OH I GOT IT! Oh wait, nevermind, that's..." she coughed, "not really appropriate..." She blushed a subtle shade of pink and continued thinking.

Carly set down her muffin. After holding it above her head for the last minute, her arm was getting tired. I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Oh, guys, I have it, are you ready?" I bounced up as Carly grabbed her muffin.

"Yup!"

"MUFFIN-CALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS!" Carly just stared as Sam, threw down her muffin, and walked away.

* * *

**A/N**: Lol. There was like, BARELY any Seddie here but it was just some fun trio fluff. Aww –huggles trio- me loves my Carwee and Fweddie and Sammy. :)


	3. Birthday

**A/N**: Too tired to fall asleep. Yes, that happens to me sometimes.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything. I'm too delirious to think of any snazzy things.

* * *

**Word Three: Birthday**

"Hello people of iCarly and beyond—_I_ am Carly. _That_ is Sam. _That_ is Freddie, and _that_ is a beanbag! Which Sam is currently occupying! Isn't that great?"

Sam grinned up at me (actually it was the camera, but since my eye was right next to the lens part, it look like she was looking at me). "HI!" she screamed to the people watching. "Sam I am." She bounced up and stood next to Carly.

"Today, we—" Carly got cut off as Sam butted in.

"IT'S A BIRTHDAY TODAY!" Carly glanced at Sam, worry etched on her face. This wasn't the script, what was Sam doing?

I looked at Carly, who just raised an eyebrow at me. _Just wait_, I read her eyes, _It's Sam, she knows what she's doing_.

Hopefully.

Sam grabbed a big box and hauled it onto the table. She laughed like a maniac for all of three seconds, then stopped, glared at me, and told me to get the camera off of her. I shrugged and turned back to Carly as Sam did...whatever Sam was doing.

"Umm...hey guys. Sam isn't doing what we're supposed to be doing. So I'm going to improvise." She gave a sickeningly sweet smile to the camera and quickly said, "Freeeedie, switch to the B cam and come over here." I shot her a quick look but her eyes told me otherwise. I groaned and switched to the tripod camera and walked over to her.

"What do you want?" I hissed under my breath at her.

"Just follow my lead," she muttered back, pulling me towards her.

"Okay, people, we're going to do a little interview here. Many of you have been sending in questions about Freddie, as he is a very popular member of this show!" A snort from Sam caused me to shoot a death glare at her—and possibly see the most horrifying thing known to mankind in her hands, a—

"So Freddie, many people are asking, are you in a relationship?"

My throat went dry as I looked at her. "Uh...uh, no, n-no, why would you say that?"

"It's a question. Get over it. Okay, next question. Do you like me? As in, like like?"

"_What_? Carly, what are you _doing_--"

"Okay, apparently he doesn't, now, next question. Someone sent this one in...oh yes. 'If you and Sam were the last people on earth and only you two could create more people,'" I coughed slightly here as she paused for breath, "'would you two prefer to be married by a rabbi or a priest?'"

"Wait, I thought we were the last people on earth? How is there a rabbi? Or a priest?" I pointed out.

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION," Carly scream-growled, giving me a sharp glare.

"Umm...uh...uh...priest."

"NO. I. WANT. A. RABBI. I. AM. JEWISH!" Sam screamed, throwing thumbtacks at me with every word.

"Oh-okay, we're gonna have a priest then," I answered quickly. "NEXT QUESTION, CARLY."

"No, wait! My birthday surprise is done!" Then Sam held out her horrifying, disgusting, creepy thing—

And, of course, I fainted.

* * *

**A/N**: WOW that was random! Lol, that was fun to write. Please please review, I would love you all eternally! Not that I already don't... :)


End file.
